


slaves to any semblance of touch

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, Closet Sex, Comeplay, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Deer Lance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Filming, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Frotting, Gangbang, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Multi, Overstimulation, Overstimulation AGAIN, Petplay, Predator/Prey, Prostitution, Rimming, Size Kink, Suspension, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), warnings do not apply to every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: A drabble collection of the horny persuasion.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Atlas/Shiro (Voltron), Coran/Kolivan (Voltron), Haxus/Sendak (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor/Zethrid/Ezor/Acxa/Narti (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor/Zethrid/Ezor/Acxa/Narti (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Keith/Lance + A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

> The title is owed to the marvelous [Hozier fic title generator](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501).
> 
> The chapters the noncon warning applies to will be clearly labeled in the chapter titles and notes. All the tags between the first and the one that's included in the title of the next chapter apply to the previous chapter.

“I don’t care if you can take it or not. I’m going to knot you, and you’re going to love every second of it.”

Keith looked over his shoulder. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Lance deflated slightly, stopping mid-thrust in a jarring way that made Keith want to hit him. “What?”

“What was _that_? ‘If you can take it or not?’”

“It’s dirty talk!” Lance said.

“I’m guessing you learned your version entirely from porn,” Keith drawled. His elbows were killing him; he rolled his eyes and let his chin sink into the pillow, lowering his chest while keeping his hips raised. “Honestly, all you fucking Alphas - ”

Lance growled, and slid home again, growing knot shoving against Keith’s rim. Keith jolted, clutching at the sheets and trying not to gasp. “Try and come up with something - mphh! - original, won’t you?”

Lance let go over Keith’s waist and braced his hands on the bed. He dropped down lower, until Keith could feel his breath on the back of his neck. “Like _what_?”

“I d-don’t know - ” Keith bucked back into Lance’s thrusts. “Something that’s not about how big your knot is, or how you’re gonna fill me with pups, or w-whatever!”

“You want me to talk about you instead?”

Keith snorted. “If that’s what gets you off.”

“It _does_.” Lance groaned, then, rolling his hips even faster. “Looking at you all spread out and p-pliant…you’re such a damn pillow princess.”

“I am _not_ ,” Keith said.

Lance sped up. “You so are,” he said. “Jesus, all you’ve done is lay there. You’re not even going to touch yourself, are you? Just gonna come on my cock without bothering.”

Keith bit back a moan, hiding his face in the pillow. Lance’s thrusts were striking true, now, and it was all he could do to keep his legs spread and ass up high so that Lance could keep going. That knot felt freaking huge. He could feel Lance’s cock beginning to throb inside him, and it wouldn’t be long before he shoved all the way in and stuffed him full of his knot, locking Keith in place - 

“Fuck!” Lance hissed. He thrust in deep, forcing the bulge of his knot past Keith’s rim. Keith didn’t even have time to cry out. He could feel it start to swell, nudging against his prostate, as Lance came, and then Lance’s hand was on his cock, stroking hard with too-dry fingers, but the friction was just there, on the edge of what Keith needed; he shuddered hard, rocking back as he came all over the sheets below.

As Keith panted into the sheets, Lance groaned and flopped down on top of him. “Damn, that was nice.” He wiggled a bit, and Keith startled with a gasp., clenching at the intrusive sensation. “Oooh, that was nice too. Do it again?”

Keith grumbled, but couldn’t quite muster up the energy to reach back and give him a smack. Yet.


	2. Sendak/Shiro + daddy kink

“No.”

Shiro rolled over onto his stomach, sighing as Sendak crossed his arms, back still turned towards the bed. “Really?

“Dress-up is one thing, but I didn’t agree to indulging your incestuous human hang-ups.”

Shiro sighed again. “I thought you were a little more open-minded than that…”

Sendak snorted and looked over his shoulder. Shiro saw the exact moment his gaze was caught by the sight of Shiro’s legs kicking idly, clad in lavender silk stockings stretched tightly over his muscular thighs. Just for good measure, he picked his head up a little more to show off his high-necked lace corset. “You’re sure you’re not even a little interested?”

In a flash, Sendak pounced onto the bed, scooping up Shiro and flipping him onto his back so hard it knocked the breath out of him. He drew Shiro’s hands above his head, clasping them in one hand, and leaned in close to growl. “However, it might be worth it to put a tease like you in your place…”

Shiro smirked, arching under Sendak’s hands. “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

Sendak snarled, but his grip only tightened.


	3. Kolivan/Coran + morning after

There wasn’t much need for monitoring at the Blade of Marmora base. They equipped most of their technology on nearby objects in orbit to give them a better range of awareness, since there wasn’t supposed to be anyone already on base that wasn’t absolutely trustworthy. That said, anything that wasn’t a matter of regular routine would draw immediate attention.

Like now, for instance. Antok gave another look down the corridor that led to the Blade’s living quarters. Kolivan’s room was at the very end, and Antok had known him for many decaphoebs; long enough to know that Kolivan rarely preferred to spend his occasional free time alone - far more likely to find him doing additional work, or sharing conversation with whatever agents were recently returned to the base.

Except according to the others Antok had asked, Kolivan had returned directly to his room three vargas ago, and hadn’t emerged since.

Antok tensed as the door slid back. If Kolivan had gone back to his old habit of concealing wounds and treating them himself, Antok would drag him into protective quarantine quicker than - 

The Altean slipped out of Kolivan’s room. The older one, not the princess, his bright hair somewhat disheveled and his tunic askew. He straightened the latter, and after a brief glance up and down the hall that seemed to miss Antok leaning in the shadows of his doorway, set off in the opposite direction. Somehow, he managed to keep a bounce in his step even as he slunk off.

When Kolivan reemerged, just a dobosh or so afterwards, Antok stepped forwards, sauntering along as casually as if he had just happened to be there. Despite a hint of tension in Kolivan’s stance when he caught sight of him, they exchanged normal greetings, and proceeded down the hall together. They were halfway down the hall when Antok innocently said, “So…an Altean.”

Kolivan cast a withering glare at him. Moments like this were what made Antok perversely happy he had committed to wearing his mask full time. “Yes. An Altean.”

“I suppose you can’t say he isn’t well-preserved,” Antok said. “I am surprised he’s so willing to consort with a Galra.”

Kolivan shrugged, in what was apparently supposed to be an ambivalent gesture. He had spent so many decaphoebs training the minutiae of his body language - yet somehow, he’d never quite managed to get a handle on keeping himself unflustered. “He is…open-minded.”

Antok kept looking at him.

“He is _very_ open-minded,” Kolivan conceded, with obvious reluctance.

“Very well,” Antok said, stopping and spreading his hands. “Remember to use protection, though. I don’t believe the Alteans are ready to repopulate their race just yet.”

He darted over to the side just as Kolivan’s blade hit the wall where he had been standing, still laughing.


	4. Shiro/Atlas + overstimulation

The captain’s cabin on the Atlas isn’t fancy. Shiro’s gathered that the building process was more focused on making sure it had enough room to accommodate a population of hundreds and less focused on refining those accommodations; as a result, his room is bare and simple, with not much more than his bed and a regulation dresser and closet. Pretty luxurious compared to some places he’s been in. 

What’s far more important is that the captain’s cabin is right in the midst of the other officer quarters, and if Shiro can’t keep quiet, even the reinforced walls won’t be able to save him.

The tip of another finger from his bionic hand presses against Shiro’s already-stretched hole, and the feeling of it pushing in next to the other two fingers makes a shout rise up deep in his throat. He buries his face in his pillow and bites down, and the scream comes out raw but muffled as the three fingers begin fucking in and out of him. Back in his Garrison days, Shiro had been just as overenthusiastic about sex as he was about everything else in life, and his younger self would have disdained the thought of being left wrecked from something so underwhelming. But this isn’t the same as getting fingered by some over-muscled guy in a bar bathroom; these fingers are twice as thick, solid and forceful as they thrust and stroke and curl, so wet with lube the sound of it is audible. And they’re being guided by something much, much more powerful.

A note of inquiry slips into Shiro’s thoughts, bright and clear the way only Atlas’s thoughts are. The fingers keep moving, and Shiro tries but fails to express how good it feels in human words; instead, he just shoves a tangle of _so so good/harder/don’t stop_ at Atlas, hoping it understands.

And it does. Atlas lets out a pleased hum, satisfied but also somehow curious. _Not stopping,_ it sends back to him, amused. _Try something new?_ It’s a request - for what, Shiro can only imagine.

He grants his permission.

The bionic fingers pull almost all the way out, stretching his sensitive rim, and when Atlas sends them thrusting back in the fingertips start vibrating, just as they slide over Shiro’s prostate. It’s not too much, but god, it’s more than enough to drive him crazy, swaying on his knees. His open mouth is leaving wet smears on the pillow and he couldn’t care less.

_Feel good?_

Shiro sends back frantic agreement. He’s panting so loudly the neighbors might hear it anyway, and when one of the fingers start circling around his prostate, a whine slips out that he fails to catch. His cock bounces between his thighs as he rocks his hips into the motion. He hasn’t even touched his cock since Atlas took command of his arm, but pre-come is dripping from it steadily, and he can feel how close he is, how easily it would be to clench down on his/Atlas’s fingers and come just from that.

Atlas is also very pleased by that thought. _You want?_

“Yes,” Shiro whimpers. He’s aware of how unsteady his voice is, how it gets louder as he pleads. “Yes, yes, please, make me -“

_My captain._ The affection in the title is warm and strong in Shiro’s mind even as the fingers begin moving faster and he loses himself in desperate moans, climbing that final stretch to the peak. _So good for me._


	5. Keith/Lance + vampiric bloodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has [artistic inspiration](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com/post/161535537336/jaspurrlock-mmmmmm-dinner-is-served-the-first).

The first bite hurt - a quick, sharp pain, eased by Keith’s tongue as he lapped at the spill of blood. The second one went deeper, into the meat of his shoulder. The third -

“Hah!” Lance gasped as Keith yanked his head back, fingers wound tight in Lance’s hair. “Nnghhh - p-please…”

Keith ground his hips against him, and Lance dissolved back into a mess of whimpers and moans, powerless against Keith’s hold on him. He could feel their cocks rubbing together, separated by the flimsy fabric of Lance’s nightgown, long since stained by a mess of blood and fluids. He shuddered hard at the teasing brush of teeth against his skin, only to have them vanish at the last second.

“Mmm.” Keith licked up the column of Lance’s throat, slow and tantalizing. Lance’s heart was pounding so hard he could barely breathe. When Keith’s fangs finally slid into his neck, Lance all but sobbed, hot blood already bubbling up from the bite. “Delicious - like a fine wine.”


	6. Hunk/Lance + drunk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also has some (definitely NSFW) [artistic inspiration](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com/post/159631962856/jaspurrlock-drunk-boys-hunk-your-possessive).

They don’t actually take any of their clothes off. Well, just one piece: Hunk’s headband, used to bind Lance’s wrists together at his back. Hunk likes the way it makes Lance arch, forcing his chest out so that his back makes that perfect little bow, and the way it keeps Lance from hiding his face, all pretty and flushed from the drinking and dancing.

Though Hunk’s sure what they’re doing now is a contributing factor.

Lance lets out another sex-drenched moan as Hunk shoves in with a jolt that makes him slide against the wall, hips swaying in Hunk’s grip. “Ah, Hunk - ” There’s a drunken, delighted slur to Lance’s voice, and Hunk would be lying if he said it didn’t do anything for him. “C’mon, f-fuck me harder!”

Hunk smirks, then obeys, thrusting in so hard it makes Lance’s whole body jolt again. And again, and again, until he’s fucking Lance relentlessly in a fast, frantic pace to match the buzzing eagerness in their bloodstream. Lance jerks against his bonds, shuddering, and turns his face away with a dazed moan.

“H-hey.” Hunk doesn’t ease up the pace, but he does move his right arm, laying it across Lance’s back and grabbing the opposite shoulder. It forces Lance’s back to arch even more, and Lance’s breath hitches on a moan as Hunk’s cock drives in at a new angle. “Let me see that pretty face.”

Lance tilts his face towards back towards him: his eyes shine blue from under his lashes, and the dark red of his blush rises to cover his cheeks as he lets out a weak, breathy, “H-hunk, please!”

Hunk groans loudly before burying himself deep and coming hard. He takes a moment to breath as he keeps Lance pinned in place, nipping at his earlobe, then draws back only to shove right back in. He shivers from the overstimulation, but keeps fucking, dragging his thick, softening cock against Lance’s prostate as Lance lets out another breathy cry. He’s going to make sure his boy gets exactly what he wants.


	7. Lotor/Allura + rimming

“For a princess, you’re not as refined as I would have expected,” Lotor said, or tried to say; the last word trailed off into something of a garbled squeak as Allura’s hands slipped below his waist, grabbing and squeezing. His arm jerked, knocking into the stack of boxes next to them, and he had to scramble to keep them from tipping over. Allura chuckled and leaned back up to catch his mouth again, teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

“Funnily enough, I don’t remember covering this in etiquette class,” she said when she pulled back. She still looked quite demure after several minutes of kissing that had nearly reduced him to rutting, an effect which was immediately undercut when she dropped onto her knees and pulled her hair back. “Now, turn around.”

Lotor obeyed. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal wall, and he had to bite back another sound when she tugged down the bottom of his jumpsuit just enough to leave him exposed, but not far enough to free his straining cock.

“I suppose not,” he managed. “But there probably are rules about being caught screwing in janitorial closets.”

Allura laughed again. “You’ll just have to stay very quiet, then.” The tips of her slim fingers dug into his flesh as she spread him open, and Lotor tensed automatically. Her breath spilled over his hole for a split second, hot and teasing, and then her tongue was on him, swirling over his rim. His hips jerked, but her grip didn’t let him so much as budge away. Lotor bit down on his hand.

 _Stay quiet._ Well, he always did appreciate a challenge.


	8. Lance/Lotor + NONCON + A/B/O + topping from the bottom + breeding + bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters that features noncon! And quite a few other things listed in the title.

“How does it feel, knowing you’re my breeding bitch now?” Lance drew out the question as he trailed a finger down Lotor’s chest. The prince couldn’t respond - not with that muzzle still locked in place - but his chest heaved with restrained breaths under Lance’s hand, and he glared up at Lance with a furious golden gaze.

“Because it seems like you like it to _me_ \- ” Lance continued, sitting back and putting his weight on Lotor’s thighs. He wrapped his other hand around the shaft of Lotor’s cock, giving it a few lazy pumps as precome drooled from the tip. “But I’d really love to hear it from you too. Just to confirm.”

Lotor snarled wordlessly, body shifting slightly despite all the leather restraints piled onto him. Lance wasn’t worried, really. That seemed to be the best Lotor could do, and if push came to shove, no Alpha would willingly kill an Omega in heat. Particularly not one who had just spent the last hour or so declaring their intent to be bred by them. His instincts wouldn’t let him, and if Lance had his way, neither would his knot.

Lance gave Lotor’s cock one last squeeze before he moved his hand farther down. “How does it feel - ” he rolled Lotor’s balls in his hand, “ - knowing that you’re going to be emptying _these_ inside of me? Because I’m not getting off your cock until you do. And if you don’t perform to satisfaction, I just might have to stay on for a few extra rounds.”

Lotor’s cock twitched, even as the man himself stayed frigid. Lance sighed. He let go of Lotor, and reached behind himself, fingers probing. Maybe this would get more of a reaction.

Lance arched his back, fingers slipping in the thick lubricant trailing down his thighs. When he pushed inside of himself, he let out a delicate little moan. That drew Lotor’s eye; he tilted his head up, watching as Lance slowly fingered himself open, his nostrils flaring as the scent of Lance’s heat grew even stronger.

“Mm _mm._ ” When Lance withdrew his fingers, they were dripping with slick, clear and sticky. He held them up, wiggling them in front of Lotor before reaching up and smearing them over Lotor’s gag, nice and slow. It left a glossy streak on the black leather. As Lance watched, Lotor’s eyes grew dark, a flush rising on his cheeks.

“That’s it,” Lance cooed. He sat up, holding Lotor’s cock upright as he positioned himself over it. “Get used to that scent, babe. You’re going to drown in it.”


	9. Sendak/Haxus + heat cycles

“S-Slow down!”

Sendak growled, bracing his hands on either side of Haxus’s head as he pushed all his weight down. Haxus couldn’t resist; he had his hands on Sendak’s hips, but every time Sendak rolled them down he forgot _why_ exactly he wanted Sendak to go slower. Why, when he could just lay here and let his beautiful, dominating mate ride him to his heart’s content, until Haxus could knot him and fill him up just as Sendak wished - 

Haxus forced his thoughts back into line with a groan. He tightened his grip on Sendak’s hips, digging in the points of his claws. “Slow _down_ , unless you want to overexert yourself. Don’t you remember the last time you passed out during your heat?”

“I can’t help it,” Sendak rasped out. “Not if _someone_ is incapable of giving me what I need.”

Haxus’s furious rebuttal turned into a sharp exhale when Sendak squeezed down on him, sinking down onto Haxus’s cock with an expression of dazed pleasure. For a moment, his eyelids fluttered, lost in the unthinking desire of his heat.

And a moment was all Haxus needed.

With a grunt, Haxus threw his weight against Sendak’s chest, rolling with the motion so that he came out on top when Sendak landed on his back. “Is that rough enough for you?” Haxus said. He quickly pinned Sendak’s wrists to the mattress, and before Sendak could push back, he snapped his hips forward, forcing the half-swollen bulge of his knot past Sendak’s rim - and then pulling it back out with a wet _pop_. “Oh, I’ll show you rough - !”

Judging by the look on Sendak’s face, he had no objections to that. In fact, he went quite pliant, letting out sweet little sighs as Haxus fucked him brutally; even his strongest thrusts seemed to barely make Sendak’s frame shudder. But he did shudder, every time Haxus shoved his knot in and out of the tight clench of his opening. Part of him was still more worried than victorious. He didn’t want Sendak to get hurt, although he was certainly more than tough enough to handle it. And he liked it rough. That was what made mating with Sendak so delicious: that hint of claws and teeth, just enough to leave scars under his fur and blood trickling down between his thighs…

His knot swelled to full growth, throbbing with heat as Haxus’s orgasm came closer. Haxus forced it in one final time. Sendak jerked underneath him, gasping, and Haxus bit the cords of his throat, blood welling up in a black spring. _Come for me._ He ground his hips down, tugging the full weight of his knot against Sendak’s rim. _Come for me, right now -_

Sendak sobbed as his body abruptly stilled, then shook, bucking wildly as he tightened up around Haxus’s cock. Haxus didn’t give him anything to fight back against, going limp as his own orgasm rushed over him, and trusting in his body weight as enough of an anchor to keep Sendak down. Luckily, it was. Sendak sank back, still panting, and Haxus nuzzled close. He kissed the bloody bitemarks on Sendak’s throat. He was going to take good care of his mate for the rest of his heat - no matter how much he had to draw it out.


	10. Allura/Pidge + prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [artistic inspiration](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com/post/167369212851/allie-draws-nsfw-kinktober-day-19).

Display time was always the worst part of the night.

Pidge squirmed. She and a gaggle of other girls waited along the back wall, overlooking the common room of the brothel. The room was filled with crowded card tables, full with gentlemen and ladies attended by the girls they had already purchased for the night. So far, no one had given Pidge more than a passing glance, even though her outfit had naturally been designed to attract attention. The black shirt wasn’t so bad - it even covered most of her. The skirt, on the other hand - 

She squirmed again, tugging on the hem so she wouldn’t risk flashing her panties to the room every time she moved. Not that she minded so much, but there wasn’t supposed to be free advertising.

The click of heels made her look up. Across the room, weaving her way through the crowd of drunken customers, was the most beautiful woman Pidge had ever seen.

She was Altean. Her skin was a rich brown, and her hair an effortless wave of silver pouring over her shoulders. Her clothes were casual - a gauzy yellow top and a black, floor-length skirt slit to the hips - but the jewels flashing at her ears said something different. They were the same deep, glowing pink as her marks: little triangles under her eyes, down her arms, and dipping deep into the V of her hips.

And then she smiled at Pidge.

Something deep in the pit of Pidge’s belly went liquid, and she straightened up, breath catching. She wasn’t imagining it. The woman was headed straight for her.

The woman was still smiling when she made her way out of the crowd and over to Pidge. Pidge hardly dared breathe as she moved in close, propping her arm against the wall above Pidge’s head as she leaned in. “Hello,” she said; her voice was low and lyrical.

“Hi,” Pidge said right back, a flush rising in her cheeks. Their chests were nearly brushing. The woman raised a hand to Pidge’s face, fingers tracing along her jaw and tilting her chin upwards. Her rings were cold against Pidge’s skin.

“You,” the woman murmured, “are such a sweet-looking thing. And I would love to purchase you this evening.”

“Holy shit, yes,” Pidge breathed out without thinking.

The woman burst out laughing - joyful, not mocking. Her smile grew wider. “It’s always nice to get an enthusiastic response.”

Pidge’s flush deepened, but she grinned in return. “Sorry - couldn’t keep that from slipping out. But yes, I’d love to serve you tonight.” Technically, the line the manager had trained them to say was ‘service you’ - but sometimes it was hard to keep her submissive instincts in line.

And hopefully, they were about to be satisfied. “Come along, then,” the woman said, stepping back, and Pidge followed at the twitch of her fingers. “Let’s go inquire about your price.”


	11. Keith/Lotor & Company + NONCON + gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another noncon warning for this chapter! Zethrid also has a phallus referred to with AMAB language.

“Smile for the camera,” Ezor cooed. “I know the gag hurts, but let me see that cute tongue, huh?”

Keith glared, but couldn’t do anything to stop her as she slid two fingers into his mouth through the ring gag, pushing in to the knuckles as drool dripped down his chin. The black lens of the camera in her hand gleamed coldly in the dim light of the cell. He could just envision the picture he made: strung up from the ceiling and standing on the tips of his toes, bound and gagged as the prince of the Galra Empire fucked him from behind. His quartet of commanders stood around and watched, either waiting for their turn or recovering from it.

A particularly sharp thrust made Keith grunt, muffled though it was. Lotor wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him closer. One of Lotor’s generals stepped forward: Zethrid, that was her name. Her cock was out, already hard against her thigh.

Keith flinched as Lotor suddenly swept Keith’s legs out from under him, holding them spread open as he kept pounding away. “You want the next turn, Zethrid?”

Zethrid grinned evilly. She stroked her cock, holding it upright. “Actually, I was wondering if the mighty Black Paladin can take two at once.”

Lotor hummed thoughtfully, and Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. “Go for it,” he said. “Let’s see how far he can stretch.”

Zethrid stepped in close, cock shoving against his stuffed hole. Keith’s eyes widened with shock and pain as she began to ease inside alongside Lotor’s already thick cock.

Ezor leaned in, stroking his cheek playfully. “Shh. Just enjoy it, okay?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, and wished he could scream.


	12. Lance/Lotor & Company + NONCON + pet play + gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's Lance's turn! Noncon warning.

The term had been a joke at first. Their pet paladin, who was delightfully willful - obviously in need of training, to learn who he should obey. Then Zethrid had unearthed a collar from somewhere, and Ezor had started insisting on leading him everywhere with a leash. The other rules had come later: good pets didn’t speak unless spoken to, crawled on their hands and knees, didn’t wear clothes - and always obeyed orders.

And indeed, Lotor thought as he watched from the throne, he made quite a cute little pet. Obedient, too. There wasn’t a hint of struggle in that slim brown body sprawled out on the floor, through Zethrid still kept his hands pinned down. Acxa rode him while Ezor watched, and Narti sat astride his face, clawed hands scratching his chest whenever his mouth must have done something particularly clever. His moans and whimpers were just barely audible.

The pet’s sounds grew in cadence as Acxa’s back arched in orgasm, thighs squeezing tight around his hips. Lotor suspected their pet must be coming too from the way his body shook. Ezor wrapped a hand around his cock as Acxa climbed off, cooing as it twitched weakly in her hand. 

“Acxa,” Lotor called. He rose from the throne as Acxa straightened, come and slick still dripping down her legs.

“Sir?”

“Turn our pet over. I want to give him a try myself.”


	13. Shiro/Lance + size kink

Lance squirmed as Shiro reached down to unzip his pants. Wrapped around Lance’s chest, Shiro’s other arm held him in position, seated firmly in Shiro’s lap with his legs splayed wide open. He had been on his best behavior, staying still like this while Shiro had fingered him open. And now he was finally, _finally_ getting his reward.

Shiro chuckled, and Lance’s eyes widened when Shiro’s cock sprang free, smacking against Lance’s thighs. It was huge - how could three fingers prepare him for that? But God, the stretch would be delicious…

“You want it?”

“Y-yes,” Lance replied “God, it’s so _big_ …” 

“If you want it that bad, show me.” Shiro sat back, leaving Lance to stare at the huge cock between his legs. “Get up and ride me like the little slut we both know you are.”

Whimpering, Lance obeyed.


	14. Lance/Lotor + first time oral

“Not so fast - ” Lotor’s hips bucked, and he grabbed at the sheets, forcing himself to stay still. The hot wetness around his cock rose and lowered again, tantalizing in its strangeness. “It’s - ah - hold on!”

Lance’s mouth left him with a wet _pop_ , and as Lotor watched he licked his lips, looking satisfied. He couldn’t help looking worriedly at the white gleam of teeth in Lance’s mouth. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Perfectly, I promise.”

“Alright,” Lotor muttered. “But if this experiment doesn’t work, then we’re doing something _I_ like next.”

Lance smiled up at him lazily, licking a stripe along the side of Lotor’s cock. Lotor shuddered. “You’ll like it by the time I’m done with you.”


	15. Keith/Lance + consent play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation here is pre-discussed, consensual BDSM, but there's no allusions to it in the text.

There really was nothing more beautiful then the sight of Keith once he had been broken down. Lance couldn’t see his face when Keith was on his hands and knees like this, but he could well imagine it: teary, flushed, mouth hanging open as he panted lewdly. His hair was slicked to his neck with sweat, lower back splattered with Lance’s come when he had pulled out and unloaded during his past orgasms. Lance paused, spreading Keith’s cheeks wide to get a good look at his hole. It had been pale pink when they had started, furled tight, but now it was flushed nearly red as Keith fluttered and squeezed around him. Just to see how he’d react, Lance slid a finger in alongside his cock. He wasn’t disappointed as Keith began to writhe and groan.

“Nngh - ah - ” Keith let out a pathetic sob as Lance’s fingertip found his prostate and rubbed against it. “No, no, Lance, please - ”

Lance’s next thrust slammed into Keith so hard it made his whole body jolt. “Shut _up_ ,” he hissed. “I’m gonna fuck you again - ” another thrust, “- and again - ” Keith wailed, “ - and _again_ until I’m done with you. You understand?”

Keith’s sobs were muffled against the sheets, but eventually his wavering voice rose. “Y-yes…sir…”

“Good boy,” Lance said, mollified. He had pushed his pet pretty far, after all. Maybe he’d let Keith rest for a few minutes before he reminded him that he was still owed a punishment in the fucking machine.


	16. Keith/Kuro + NONCON + deepthroating + mentions of Kuro/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon warning. This is a semi-sequel to [ Defenseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602450).

Keith choked as the cock squeezed farther into his throat, so deep that could feel it cutting off his air. He had to clamp down on the instinct to rebel against the invasion, to bite down and to claw at the thighs on either side of his face. He couldn’t resist. If he did, it wouldn’t be just him who got hurt - Lance was on the line too, and god knows what this psychopath had done to him already - 

The cock withdrew, and Keith gasped, choking again as the cool air hit his sore throat. Metal fingers held onto his hair tightly, keeping his face turned upwards. The clone’s face grinned down at him; identical to Shiro in every way, except for the sadistic light in his eyes.

“Mmm,” the imposter murmured. “Not as good as your friend - ” Keith’s stomach roiled, “ - but you’ll do.”

Keith clenched his hands tighter on his knees, trembling in anger as the other Shiro started jerking his cock over Keith’s face. A drop of precome splashed onto Keith’s cheek, and the clone laughed, “Now, just sit still until I come on your face. Then we can talk about which one of you I take with me.”


	17. Lance/Shiro + predator/prey dynamics + knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, they're furries in this. [(NSFW) Artistic inspiration](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com/post/161845093476/jaspurrlock-its-okay-lance-the-big-bad-wolfs).

“S-Shiro!”

Nighttime wind rustled through the trees, casting flickering shadows against the moonlight that spilled onto the mossy ground below. The forest was mostly quiet at this hour, especially in such an isolated part, devoid of the deer and other nocturnal animals that claimed the area. Except for two squirming figures, sitting sprawled out beneath the shadow of a tall oak.

Lance tossed his head from side to side, breathing hard. Even though he knew Shiro would never hurt him, he felt a little of that instinctual fear as the wolf restrained his slim, struggling body with ease, slowly impaling him on his cock. He could feel the power inherent in Shiro’s large, muscular frame; the strong arms that held him close, the broad, powerful thighs, the scrape of Shiro’s teeth on the nape of his neck - teeth meant to sink into the flesh of prey - teeth meant to rip and tear and _bite_. “Shiro - I - I don’t know if I can - ”

“You can.” Shiro tugged Lance closer still, laying a gentle kiss along the edge of his hairline, at the base of one velvety ear. His voice was calm and reassuring, and Lance felt his racing heartbeat slow a little. “Just relax. I want to knot you.”

Lance whimpered as another inch of Shiro’s thick, veiny cock sank inside him. He could feel the knot now, a round bulge pushing at his rim, threatening to overwhelm him completely. Even though every instinct that made him a deer was warning against letting a wolf take advantage of him this way, there was a deeper urge that was slowly flooding his body. The urge to struggle, yes. But also the urge to let himself be pinned down, spread open, and claimed. And there was no one Lance wanted to claim him more than Shiro.

“O-okay. You can do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


End file.
